


Please don't you fear the dark; just embrace the stars

by BiSensieWarlock



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Social Media AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:51:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiSensieWarlock/pseuds/BiSensieWarlock
Summary: Social Media AU : Alec is a struggling single parent having lost his fiancé in a tragic car accident almost two years prior. Grief has only been bearable thanks to his 5-year-old, Max, a shy kid who will be attending a new school this year- his new teacher's name is Magnus





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my social media AU on twitter : I'm shadowbanned for no reason there and thought Ao3 would be a solution. 
> 
> I dont think i'll go into too many details but still, be careful if you think it can trigger you  
> ( i promise it wont be all angst)

Meet Alec ! Before Steve's death, Alec was officially 'only' a legal guardian to Max as he was Steve's kid. He adopted him six months ago. He dropped uni and got a job after the accident to be able to care for Max properly. He usually refuses to get any help.

 

Meet Magnus! Magnus has always loved art (literature especially) and kids, and has been a primary teacher for a little while now - an he excels at it. He's always been unlucky in love, and is still trying to find the right person.

 

Meet Alec's friends & family! Sebastian is Steve's brother. Steve's death brought Sebastian & Alec even closer even though they were quite fond of each other to begin with. They are now best friends. Seb & Simon are an item. And of course Izzy, Alec's sister =)

  

 

Magnus' friends! Clary and Maia are an item. Raphael and Magnus know each other since kindergarten and tell each other everything. The four of them always spend time together. Clary and Simon are friends.

 

  

 

 


	2. Part One.

1\. It's the end of the summer vacation.

 

 

2\. They are here for each other.

 

 

3\. Alec' insta is private because he doesnt want pictures of Max on the internet

 

4\. Everyone's ready 

 

 

5\. Magnus was on a date.

 

 

 

6\. Alec is constantly worrying. (Please ignore the time stamps)

 

 

7. Magnus is having a crisis 

8\. They're curious 

 

 

9\. How did the first meeting go? 

 

 

 

10+11. Some fillers \o

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

12\. School is over :)

  

 

13. 

 

 

14\. A few weeks later. Alec is about to make a big decision.

15+16. It was not about Magnus. (But it's coming. Soon. )

  

 

 

17\. «oh, ok.» 

 

 

 

18\. 

 

19\. Magnus is confused.

 

  

 

20\. Claia time

 

 

 


End file.
